How Do I Survive This?
by BGishBACK
Summary: "Everyone knows. Everyone knows." Danny was rocking on the floor, his head between his hands. "My secret is out. Everybody knows."
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. It was warm, sunny, and just the right speed breeze flowed through the town. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home when Skulker popped out of the sky, mechanics and all.

"Danny Phantom!" he laughed evilly. "I've got a present for you."

"Guys! Cover me!" Danny yelled. Sam and Tucker went around him, hugging him as he went ghost. "I'm goin' ghost!" he flew out from between them. "What do you want, Skulker?" he asked menacingly.

"Ah, nothing." a gun popped out of his wrist and fired green plasma at Danny. It got him right in the face.

"Ah!" Danny yelled unhappily, rubbing it out of his eyes.

"Catch!" Skulker laughed, throwing a ball at Danny.

Danny's eyes got wide and he felt his adrenaline pumping. Reaching out, the small ball landed in his hand. Skulker waved evilly and disappeared in a flash.

Slowly, the small ball started emitting light blue smoke, which Danny inhaled and allowed to cover his body. Besides, what could he do to stop it? After a few seconds the ball had run out of the smoke and exploded in Danny's hand.

"That was odd." Danny said, landing. He dropped the battered bits of metal onto the ground. In an instant, he felt his eyes droop, and his head started hurting. He had fallen to the ground within three seconds…out cold.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Ohhhhhh, my head." Danny moaned unhappily. He opened his eyes and looked around. "I'm in my house?" he looked around a little more and his eyes fell on Sam and Tucker. "What happened?" he asked, holding his hand over his forehead.

"Um…Tucker?" Sam said nervously.

"No way. This isn't my job."

"Well it isn't mine either!" Sam yelled back.

"Guys, just tell me what's wrong." Danny laughed a little.

"Um…" Tucker handed Sam the mirror. She threw him an angry scowl before turning back to Danny. "Just look in the mirror."

"I'm still a ghost…so what?" Danny asked, sitting up in bed. He threw his legs over the side and stood up.

"You didn't change back into a human after you fell…which Sam here thought was odd." Tucker said anxiously.

"Thanks Tuck, really." Sam crossed her arms, annoyed.

"So? I'll just change back-" he did what he usually did. "Chang back-" he repeated, trying to change. "Change…back?" no matter what he did, Danny's phantom side would not leave. "Guys!" he exclaimed unhappily. "I'm still…a ghost!"

"Yes! Now you see it from my point of view!" Sam threw her hands in the air triumphantly. "You're still a ghost Danny!"

"Oh man oh man oh man!" Danny yelled frantically. "This can't be happening! It can't be!" he looked to the clock. "Mom and Dad will be home in ten minutes! What do I do?"

"Come to my house!" Sam yelled quickly, hardly thinking. "I've got make-up there that can cover anything! And I have a black-haired wig! We can cut it and make it look like your hair!"

"Sam, I think I love you!" Danny exclaimed happily. "Let's go!" Sam blushed as he picked her and Tucker up. Using his invisibility, he flew through the wall and all the way to Sam's house. At least Danny was stronger this time.

..oo..00..oo..00..

He flew them right into Sam's room and dropped them. Then Danny himself fell to the floor in shear exhaustion. He laid there panting like a dog before getting up and dusting himself off.

"I'll go get the make-up." Sam said, running out of the room quickly.

Danny lifted his finger but was still panting. He put it back down around his side again and took in a deep breath. "Whew." he breathed out heavily. In a few seconds Sam was back, carrying a large purse of make-up with her.

"Sit on the floor!" she commanded. All three did, and she sat close to Danny. "Look at me." she demanded. He faced her, and she began working. In her bag she had a blue t-shirt, jeans, and huge shoes. "Put these on." she handed them to him.

"Ok?" he said, standing up and pulling everything on over his phantom clothing. He sat down again, only his arms and head exposed.

"Now, let me just cut this…" Sam cut the wig quickly and plopped it onto his head. She messed the hair up a little to make it look like Danny's. "There you go." she smiled. "Now face me. Give me your arms first." she commanded.

Without so much as a word, Danny thrust both of his arms out at her, and she began covering them with very tan cover-up. She worked her way up from his hands to his wrists, then to his elbows, and finally to the tops of his shoulders under his shirt.

"There you are." she said happily. "Look at your arms."

"Wow Sam." Danny laughed. "I'm almost me again. Now what about my high-color and green eyes?" he asked curiously. This was actually pretty fun.

"Put these blue contacts in your eyes." she handed them to him. He looked at one then back to her.

"How?" he asked.

She sighed impatiently and pulled a contact out of her own eye. "Like this stupid." she put it on the edge of her pointer finger and held her eye open with her other hand. Pretty slowly, she approached her eye with her finger and put the contact on the surface of her eye. Blinking several times, the contact found its place and her sight returned to normal.

Danny grimaced as he tried it. But the first contact went in without a problem. He smiled happily and put the other one in. "That wasn't so hard." he smiled. But his eyes were burning uncomfortably. "But it does hurt." Sam handed him some contact eye drops.

"Put these in whenever they get uncomfortable." she prescribed happily. She got closer to him and started covering his neck with make-up. In a few minutes, she had completed her task. Danny Phantom was now Danny Fenton. "Just don't get wet."

"Yeah, I know." Danny smiled awkwardly. "Thanks Sam." he wanted to hug her but she pulled back.

"Stand up." she said strongly.

"Yes ma'am." Danny laughed and stood up. She got a spray out of her bag and shook it.

"Turn in slow circles, please." she said nicely for the first time. He did, and she kept a continuous mist all around him until it had all landed on him. "Now you can hug me."

Danny got close to her and embraced her. The make-up didn't smear at all. "You're a life saver." he smiled and backed up.

"Now, just survive until you can change back into Fenton again." Tucker said happily. "And school. Don't forget to try to survive that until this passes."

"Thank you captain obvious." Danny laughed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." he flew out of the room and stayed invisible until he got home. The fly was short and a little uncomfortable, since he had to stay completely invisible until he was home. But he got there, and walked in the door about ten minutes after his parents had gotten home.

"Where have you been, young man?" Maddie asked angrily.

"Out with Sam and Tucker?" Danny said quickly.

"Get to your room!" Maddie yelled. He started walking up stairs nervously. "And don't come back down until your homework is done!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a little history for you guys! I thought this up as an episode way back in 2008. Way back then! I was just hoping that the directors would create an episode like this, but they never did. So here's my Danny Phantom episode! I've decided to call it Skulker's Curse! Please enjoy! And if you like it, keep reading! :D**

Danny laid on his bad that night, extremely happy. He was still a phantom and no one realized it! It was completely hilarious. Even though the mood was light, a disturbing thought stuck in the back of his mind like gum in your hair. And it wouldn't go away. The thought was this: will he ever change back again?

Troubled as he was, he was more excited and nervous. This was difficult, keeping up with this secret. He had to get the make-up from Sam, or else it would all wash off the next time he took a shower. This was going to be an interesting…however long this would take.

Danny sat up in bed and looked through his open door. Lights were still on downstairs and he heard laughter. He winced. How could he have forgotten that tonight was funny movie night? Now he would have to be reconciled with the fact that tomorrow night was chick flick night. There was always the option of going downstairs right in the middle of the movie, but then he wouldn't understand why it was so funny. But the temptation was there, and he got off the bed quickly. Running through the room and down the stairs, he found himself outside the living room.

Inside, he could see Jazz, Jack, and Maddie watching a movie. Danny wasn't sure which one, but there was a movie and it was funny. He slowly walked into the room and sat on the edge of the couch his sister was at. At least she wouldn't kiss him and realize he was wearing make-up.

Danny shuddered. That was a scary thought. What if people found out he was wearing so much make-up? He'd be ruined! Guys don't wear make-up. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. No make-up. Danny slowly sunk down into the chair, letting all the tension in his body flow through him and into the couch. His back hurt as the tension flowed through it right to the cushion behind him. But in a matter of minutes all the pain was gone, and he was relaxing as the funny movie continued to play.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Hey Danny." Tucker greeted the next morning in Lancer's class. "How're ya holding up?"

"Good actually." Danny admitted. "Whatever spray Sam hit me with really stuck, and is still sticking. I still look like my-self!"

"That's great, Danny!" Tucker shied away and sat down at his desk as Lancer walked in.

"Good morning class." he said evenly. Placing his briefcase on his desk he looked around. "Today you will be writing a journal entry. It needs to be at least one page, front and back, and should be about anything you want it to be. I know I may seem heartless, but I want you all to relax today."

Everyone looked at him, shocked that he would let them get away with doing almost nothing. But they also knew to keep quiet, or else that could all change in an instant. Unfortunately, Dash doesn't listen to rules very well.

"Hey Fentina!" he laughed from his seat. "What's with the hair? Get a bad hair cut or something?"

"What? No!" Danny exclaimed unhappily. "Nothing's wrong with my hair!" he looked at Tucker and mouthed 'nothing's wrong with my hair, right'? Tucker shook his head and rolled his eyes. Dash was just trying to get under Danny's skin.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash was standing beside Danny now. He flicked the back of Danny's head and laughed. "Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Danny looked at him, then down at his desk, refusing to pay any more attention to Dash. This made Dash mad. So mad, in fact, that he punched Danny's shoulder as hard as he could.

"Look at me Fenton!" he yelled. Danny looked up at him, anger in his eyes.

"What could you possibly want?" Danny asked, agitated.

Dash dug his fingers into Danny's wig. "No one talks to me like that." ripping up as hard as he could, he pulled the wig right off, exposing Danny's grey hair.

"Oh snap." Tucker hit himself on the forehead.

"Whoa." Dash laughed. "Someone's gotta bad hair day!" he regarded the grey hair. Danny let out a huge sigh of relief. Finally, Lancer looked up to see Dash holding something black in his hands.

"Dash. What is that black thing in your hand?" Lancer asked suspiciously.

"Fentina's terrible wig." he threw it up to Lancer and sat down at his own desk.

"Danny, why are you wearing a head covering in school?" Lancer asked patiently.

"This is why." Danny stood up miserably and pointed to his grey hair.

"Oh." Lancer said quietly. "Sorry, Fenton. But you know the deal. No head coverings in school."

"Please can I wear it?" Danny begged. "I don't want to go out in public like this!"

"I'm sorry Danny. But no, sadly not. You can pick up your wig when school is over." Lancer said uncomfortably, shoving the wig into a shelf in his desk.

"Great." Danny sat back down, his temper at the boiling point. He knew that if Dash said anything to him, that he would most definitely attack him. But Dash kept his mouth shut, and the rest of the day went by with tons of laughing, pointing, and whispering.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Danny, where's your wig?" Sam asked as the three walked home together.

"Oh no." Danny's hands flew to his hair. "Don't tell me."

"You forgot it in Lancer's, didn't you?" Tucker asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yep." Danny said smartly. "Great. I'm so dead."

"Just tell your parents that…uh…" Tucker started.

"Just tell your parents that I thought that it was dark brown hair color, but it turned out to be grey." Sam said quickly. "I'll take the blame."

"Really?" Danny asked. "Because you don't have to. I totally can."

"No, I will." Sam smiled. It was fun playing mind games with Danny.

"No, Sam. I will take the blame." Danny said forcefully. "The most my parents can do is ground me. Which will make this whole grey hair thing bearable until I change back."

"Are you sure?" Sam wasn't ready to go down without a fight.

"Yes I'm sure!" Danny yelled back. "Gah woman! Relax already!"

"Me? Relax?" Sam yelled. "I think you need to look in the mirror pal! Then you can tell that person to relax!"

"Fine!" Danny yelled. "I'm outa here!" he walked as quickly as he could, leaving Sam and Tucker in the dust. He refused to look back. It took him several minutes to cool down, but by the time he had he was home.

He took in a deep breath and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!" he called. Last night she said she would be home early.

"Hey sweety! I'm in the kitchen!" she called.

"I'm going to my room!" Danny called, closing the door and starting up the stairs.

"Ok hon! Just make sure you come down when I call you for dinner!" Maddie called happily. She had no idea about Danny's hair.

"Alright!" Danny walked up the stairs quickly and walked into his room, slamming it shut and locking it behind him. Tonight was going to be interesting…he could feel it in his bones.

**Oh yes! I can't wait to write Maddie and Jack's reaction to Danny's hair! And, of course, Jazz's reaction! Can't forget about her! Thanks for reading this far! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this updated! Please enjoy!**

"DANNY!" Maddie called up happily. "TIME FOR DINNER!"

"Coming mom!" Danny called back. He had been pacing in his room nervously, awaiting this moment. But he still hadn't figured out what lie to tell his family. Everything just escaped his mind. Taking in a deep breath, he started down the stairs. It didn't take very long for him to get to the kitchen, but when he did…

Maddie stared blankly at her son, his grey hair shining brightly under the sun coming through the windows.

"Hey all. How're you-" he stopped dead, staring right a Danny's hair. Neither of the parents spoke, both just looked. But when Jazz walked in, all that was changed.

"DANNY FENTON!" she yelled angrily. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Um…dyed it?" he replied nervously, hoping they'd fall for it.

"Why would you even think of doing that?" Jazz yelled angrily. Obviously, she fell for it. Now the question was: did Jack and Maddie fall for it?

"Well, son, it's very nice, but…" Jack stuttered worriedly. "Why did you?"

"I did this-" he pointed to his hair, "because I was sick of it being black."

"But…why? Black is a very distinguishing color." Maddie spoke at last.

"Mom! Dad! He has grey hair!" Jazz exclaimed angrily. She pointed to his head for emphasis.

"I guess Jazz is right." Jack said.

Suddenly, the shock wore off and Maddie was exploding too. "Danny Fenton! You idiotic child! What could have possibly possessed you to make you do this to your hair!"

"I like it!" Danny exclaimed quickly.

"You'd better." Maddie exclaimed angrily. "Because your punishment for this is quite interesting, really. You are going to keep it like that for a long time, son. A very long time."

"What!" Danny exclaimed uneasily. "But I hate it!"

"All the more to punish you with." Jazz said with sass.

"Thank you, young lady." Maddie said, a little annoyed. "Let's just eat, ok?"

"Ah…do I have too?" Danny asked. Maddie and Jack stared at him wide-eyed.

"You don't want to eat, son?" Jack asked curiously, a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't feel to well." Danny admitted. It was all the stress he was under, most definitely.

"You poor baby." Maddie said, walking over to him and rubbing his back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Danny said quietly. "I just need some rest."

"Ok." Maddie smiled. "But if you need anything, call me."

"Alright." Danny smiled weakly and went back through the house to his room. Laying on his bed again, he stared blankly at the ceiling. What could he do now? What was there to do, anyway? He sat up and thought one thing: try to become real again.

Pushing himself off the comfortable bed was a chore, but he managed and stood up. Looking all around him, he noted that the door to his room was closed and so was his window. At least this way nobody could see anything. Taking in a deep breath he got his mind set. Slowly opening his eyes, he felt peaceful. With that one thought, he tried to turn himself back into Danny Fenton. A small bit of him was encircled by those familiar rings. But it was only his hand. He tried it again, this time acting like he usually does when coming out of his phantom state. This time his hair changed back to black. He was just about to try it a third time when Jazz knocked on the door.

"Danny?" she asked quietly. "Can I come in?"

Danny's eyes flew back and forth desperately. Somehow, one of his contacts had managed to fall out, exposing his green eye. Jazz knocked again.

"Danny?"

"No, Jazz!" Danny exclaimed angrily. "Go away!" he looked at himself in the mirror that Sam had left from the other night. Seeing that his eyes were two different colors, he began to freak out, causing more strange things to happen. Those two familiar rings appeared, encircling his foot and ankle. An intense pain made Danny fall to his knees. He ripped the shoe off to reveal his other shoe, the normal one. Taking it off as fast as he could, he threw it under the bed. He could feel Jazz's presence. She was still standing outside. "Jazz, I said go!"

"No, Danny! I want in!" Jazz demanded.

"You can't! The door's locked!" Danny shouted back.

"Then I'll just get the key from mom!" Jazz exclaimed back, agitated.

"RRR! Jazz! Go!" Danny could feel his entire body starting to change. Half of his body was encircled, changing him back. But the other half was still ghost. Now, to get a better picture, his left leg was normal, but his right was ghost. His left arm was ghost, and his right arm normal. Perhaps the weirdest thing of all was his face. Half ghost, half person. His hair was all black, thank goodness, but his eyes were their eerie green. If he hadn't been freaking out before, he definitely was now. "Jazz, I'm warning you!" he exclaimed angrily. "GO AWAY!" oh no. Not that feeling. Anything but that feeling!

His throat began to open, and his chest began to stretch. A ghost wail was coming, and he had to stop it. But it kept creeping up through his body until he couldn't stop it. A loud, scary wail escaped his lips. Causing his entire body to be thrown back against the wall. But this didn't stop the wail from coming, this only made it stronger. Louder and louder until, finally, it was over. Falling to the floor nervously, he crawled over to his door. He sat against it, and realized he couldn't speak.

Jazz knocked on the door lightly. Very quietly she said "Danny? What was that?"

Danny shook his head and unlocked the door. Then he crawled over to his bed and hid his face in his hands. He still couldn't speak, so when Jazz walked over to him, she pulled his hands away. All she could do was stand there, mouth agape.

**Oh noes! A cliffy! :D Hey, if you liked it, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my most epic chapter yet. Read it...if you dare...**

"Danny! What happened to you?" Jazz exclaimed anxiously. Danny just shook his head and pointed to his throat. Then he sat down on the floor and hid his face again. Shortly after the wail had dissipated, Jack and Maddie had run up, but Jazz locked them out of the room in time to stop them from seeing Danny. She sighed and sat down beside him. "Will you tell me what's happened here?" Jazz asked softly.

Danny just shook his head again. What could he say? Even if he could talk? Looking up, he tried to say something. And, though it hurt, he managed to get out the simple sentence: "I'm…half…ghost."

"I could tell by that wail." Jazz smiled nervously. "But why?"

Danny took in a deep breath and cringed. "I…don't…know. It just…happened."

"Oh, Danny." Jazz rubbed his shoulder gently. "Is that why you have two different shirts and pants on?" she tried to joke.

"What!" Danny exclaimed quietly. He quickly stood up and looked himself over only to realize Jazz was right. His one leg was under the cover of his black suit, the other under his jeans. Half of his shirt was the t-shirt, the other half being Danny Phantom's shirt. "Yeah." he sat back down beside her and leaned his head against the bed. "That's why…my eyes are…green." with his eyes closed, he asked nervously "Are you…going to tell?"

"And get my favorite brother captured? No way." Jazz said playfully. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"Yeah, right." Danny said, his eyes still closed. The pain in his throat was dulling. "About that."

"Danny Fenton, what happened?" Jazz eyed him anxiously.

"The whole reason-" he cleared his throat. "The whole reason I'm the ghost person you see before you is because of one of the ghosts I fight. He somehow made my powers malfunction. So now, Danny Phanten walks the streets."

"Ha, Phanten." Jazz giggled. But seeing the look on Danny's face made her stop. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Danny opened his eyes and looked at her again. "It's a combination of Phantom and Fenton."

"Ah." Jazz said knowingly. A light bulb went off, and Jazz exclaimed "Wait! You're the ghost kid that wanders around this town!"

"Yeah." Danny said slowly. "No duh."

"Oh! You're Danny Phantom!" Jazz exclaimed happily.

"Yes, Queen Slow." Danny laughed nervously. He still didn't totally trust her.

"So, what are you going to do as this half-ghost person?" Jazz asked. "We have school tomorrow, and you can't go looking like that."

"I'll just go ghost. I can't turn back, so why not?" Danny said hopelessly.

"Are you sure you can't change back?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Whatever Skulker did, it got me to the core." Danny admitted. He had been afraid to say that ever since the accident with Skulker. What if he never gained control again?

"Wait, 'go ghost'? What's that mean?" Jazz asked, puzzled. She stood up as Danny did.

"It's this." he took in a deep breath and looked around. Feeling his adrenaline rising he yelled "I'm goin' ghost!" and the familiar rings encircled his body, turning him into Danny Phantom. Calming down again, he looked to see his sister, staring at him worriedly.

"Oh dear, Danny. You're in it much deeper than I thought." Jazz shook her head. But despite Danny's better interests, she hugged him. He tried to struggle and complain, but Jazz said "Shut up and enjoy it." so, he rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

"Jazz! Danny! Time for movie night!" Maddie called happily, seeming to have forgotten about the wail.

"I-"

"Shhh. Let me handle it." Jazz whispered to Danny, pulling away quickly. She called to her mom: "Danny doesn't want to! It's chick flick night! You should send dad up here too!"

"Smart Jazz, really. Send dad up to see me." Danny rolled his eyes as he floated there. His legs had vanished and were his comfortable ghost's tail. The tail was better because he didn't have to waste energy standing.

"Never mind!" Jazz called back. "Danny isn't feeling good again!"

"Smooth really. Now mom will want to see her 'Widdle Danny'."

"Oh shut up. At least you don't have to come-"

"Jazz, tell your brother to come down and be with us!" Maddie exclaimed.

"You were going to say 'come down stairs' weren't you?" Danny smacked himself on the forehead.

"No!" Jazz looked away from him. "Pshaw, Danny! What would make you think that?"

Danny rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Mom!" he called. "I don't wanna come downstairs. I'm good up here!"

"No, honey!" she called back. "Come downstairs!"

"Well now what?" Danny asked, looking at Jazz. They were at a dead end.

"I think you should tell them."

"Yeah, real smart when I can't change back! They won't believe me!" Danny exclaimed unhappily. He could feel his anger rising.

"Trust me! They'll believe me!" Jazz said back anxiously.

"Come on kids!" Maddie called from downstairs. "Don't make me come up there!"

"Come on Danny, please? Just let me warm them up to you, then come. They will believe me! They always do!" Jazz begged.

"Fine! Alright! Whatever! As long as you can make this not bite me in the butt, go for it!" Danny exclaimed angrily. He turned away from her, his arms crossed.

Jazz sighed and walked to the door, unlocking it. When she had the door open she looked back. "I'll call you when it's time."

"Fine, whatever." Danny refused to look at her.

Jazz walked out of the room and down the stairs to her parents.

"Where's Danny, hon?" Maddie asked when Jazz appeared.

"Mom, Dad. Can I, er, talk to you for a minute?" Jazz asked. She sat down on the couch by Jack and patted the available cushion beside her.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked nervously, sitting beside Jazz. Jazz stood up and walked backward a few steps, facing her parents.

"Something happened." Jazz started, ringing her hands together. "To Danny."

"My baby boy? What happened?" Maddie asked anxiously, starting to stand up.

"Sit down, mom, and let me explain." Jazz started pacing. "You know how the ghost portal works?" Jack and Maddie nodded. "That's all because of Danny. He fixed it so long ago." Jazz hung her head, her hands still being rung together as she paced. "But there was…a consequence, if you will."

"A…consequence? What are you saying Jazz?" Maddie asked anxiously. This whole time, Jack had been listening intently, not knowing that to say.

"I'm saying Danny was effected by the ghost portal. And now, when something has happened to him, he finally wants to show you. But you have to understand what's happened in order for him to not be afraid." Jazz continued cautiously. "He's upstairs now, waiting for me to call him down. But I won't until I know you'll accept him for what he's become."

"He's my son, Jazz! Of course I'll accept him for who he is!" Maddie exclaimed, getting angry.

"Remember that you said that." Jazz stopped pacing and looked up. "Danny!" she called loudly. "It's time!"

Taking in a deep breath, Danny started towards his door. But, realizing he could and probably should, he phased through the floor. He appeared in the living room, beside Jazz and in front of his parents.

"Danny?" Maddie asked, every fiber of her being wanting to jump up and attack the ghost. But she held back, trying to remember what Jazz had said.

"Ghost!" Jack yelled anxiously, standing up and trying to grab Danny.

"Whoa! Dad, stop!" Jazz yelled, stepping in front of Danny.

"No, Jazz. Just let him. Maybe he'll realize it's me if he touches me." Danny said, hiding the fear in his voice. He faced Jack and said "Dad, it's me." he extended his arm, allowing Jack the opportunity to grab him.

"Danny?" Jack asked worriedly, fear written deep into his face. "But how?"

"How did this happen?" Maddie asked, standing up and walking over to her son. She couldn't help but stare at him anxiously.

"I really couldn't tell you, mom. But it did." Danny hung his head and extended both of his arms towards his mom. "Capture me if you want. I know it's hard to believe me."

Maddie bit her lip and grabbed Danny. But not in the way he had expected. His eyes were clamped tightly shut until he realized she was hugging him. Tears streamed down her face, but she wiped them away quickly. "Oh Danny." she whispered. "My poor baby."

**Awww! Isn't that the best thing of all? A mother's acceptance? You know...if he truly has it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They've kept me going, inspired me to keep writing! I really appreciate them! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, really freakin short chapter comin your way. Sorry, but my friend is prominading through town in an hour, and we, me and Kourtney, were going to follow her all the way to the high school and take pictures and video! The girl never wears dresses, and never wears make-up! And yet she, a freshman like me and Kourtney, has a date to prom and we don't! Just goes to show make-up isn't everything!**

"My poor baby." Maddie repeated.

"Mom, let me go. I'm fine." Danny said, annoyed.

"It's just…I can't believe my poor baby is already dead!" Maddie exclaimed, pulling away from Danny.

"What?" Danny asked. "You think I'm-? No! I'm not dead! Mom, I'm the ghost kid! The 'punk' as dad calls me?"

"Ghost kid? Danny, why would you do this to your mother?" Jack asked cautiously. "We've been trying to hunt the ghost kid for the longest time now."

"I know. But at least now you know who it is!" Danny exclaimed. He caught his father's eye, and what was there made him worry. "Dad? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, son, I don't believe you." Jack said at last. He eyed the ghost kid suspiciously.

"What? Jack, this is Danny!" Maddie punched his arm angrily.

"Prove it. Show me my son right now." Jack crossed his arms.

Maddie looked at Danny nervously.

Danny hung his head. "I can't."

"Try Danny, please!" Jazz begged. She looked at her dad angrily, then at Danny pleadingly. "You have to try!"

"And what? Huh Jazz? Show them that I'm not anything more than a ghost? Because I can't change back!" Danny exploded, his arms flying every which way to emphasize his distress.

"Yes you can, Danny! You have to try!" Jazz exclaimed nervously. "Please, Danny. Try."

Danny looked at her, then his father, then at her again. Jazz was staring right at him, hoping for a miracle. "Fine." Danny whispered. He hung his head and took in a deep breath, only focusing on changing back. Slowly, the two blue rings appeared around his body. They started to change him back, slowly but surely. After a half a minute, Danny Fenton was standing before his parents.

"Danny boy?" Jack asked curiously. "What's happened to you, son?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Danny shook his head. "I honestly couldn't."

"Oh, Danny. My poor little boy." Maddie wanted to hug him again. But just as she approached him, something weird happened.

"Oh no." Danny whispered. The blue rings were back, and this time engulfed his entire body, changing him back into Danny Phantom pretty quickly. "Oh great!" he exclaimed when the transformation was over.

"Wait, Danny, before anything else goes wrong." Jazz started. She looked to Jack hopefully. "Don't you have a necklace or something in the basement that neutralizes a ghost's power?"

"Yeah, I do. But why?" Jack asked, a confused look on his face.

"Because maybe that necklace will change Danny back into Danny!" Jazz's face lit up happily.

"Ok! Hon, will you get it for me?" Jack asked Maddie. "I'm too tired to get it."

"Yes, dear." Maddie rolled her eyes and ran towards the basement. In a few minutes time, she was back with the necklace in hand. "Here Danny. Try this." she handed it to him.

Danny cringed and put the cold metal necklace around his neck. "Brrr." he shivered. But it worked. The rings did not form, but he did change back into Danny Fenton.

"See, Danny? Hopefully, as long as you keep that thing on, you'll be Danny Fenton." Jazz said smartly.

"But it's so big! Everyone will see it!" Danny crossed his arms, agitated.

"Then hand it here, son." Maddie stuck her hand out. Danny took it off and handed it to her. As soon as he had taken it off, he was flashed back to being Danny Phantom. Maddie took the metal band and removed it from the stone. Then, she threaded a piece of yarn through the hole in the metal above the stone and tied it. She handed it back triumphantly. "Try that on for size."

"Ok." Danny put it on over his head. Of course, he changed back into Danny Fenton. And the stone was small enough that he could hide it under his shirt. Lifting his shirt collar up, he did just that. He sighed and looked at his parents nervously. "So…"

"Now what?" Jazz asked for him.

"Well, uh, we can try to change you back into Danny?" Maddie asked more than offered.

Danny's eyes got wide. "No, mom, you can't! All the ghosts that come through the portal might try to destroy Amity Park!"

"Whoa, son, relax." Jack replied happily. "If this means that much to you, then I guess you can keep your power."

"Thanks dad." Danny smiled, relieved. Walking over, he sat down in his usual place on the couch. Everyone was staring at him curiously. "What?" he asked. "We're not watching the movie now?"

**XD I tried to end the chapter on a light and commical note. I hope it worked! Please review if you liked it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. The excerpt from the summery is in this chapter. See if you can find it! :D**

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Hey Sam, Tuck, how you guys today?" Danny asked casually, walking beside them in the hall before 1st class.

"Same old." Tucker shrugged, his eyes glued to a PDA screen.

"Wow, Tucker. You won't even look to see your best friend isn't a ghost anymore. I think this is a new low for you." Sam said, annoyed. She looked at Danny and rolled her eyes.

"I dare to think that he even forgot about this whole thing." Danny winked at Sam, a playful grin on his face.

"Yep, I'd say so. He still hasn't looked up from that dumb PDA." Sam replied, ice in her voice.

Tucker was in electronics land, completely oblivious to the comments being made around him. The five-minute bell rang, and Danny shook his head.

"Well," he said smoothly, "have fun with him. I'm not going to be late." and with that he took off for first period class.

Stopping just outside the door, he took in a deep breath and walked in the room casually. He didn't rush to sit down, either. Just going at his own pace and getting comfortable in the hard chairs.

"Good morning, Daniel." Lancer said, walking in.

"Lancer? Why are you here?" Danny asked, surprised.

"The former teacher couldn't be here today. She's…er…sick and won't be back for a few days. So I'm taking over for her." Lancer sat down behind the desk. Dash walked in a few minutes later, beating the bell with a few seconds to spare.

"Hey Fentina. I see your hair isn't grey anymore." he laughed evilly and hit Danny over the head.

"Ow." Danny said quietly.

"And what's this?" Dash asked retardedly. "Trying to start a new fashion, Fenton? I'm sorry, but wearing necklaces will never be in style of guys." Dash reached down and put his hand around the string.

"Dash! You will sit down this instant!" Lancer stood up and yelled from the front of the room.

"Alright, whatever." Dash gripped the necklace harder and tried to pull it off. Danny could feel it digging into his throat and started coughing.

"Dash! Let Daniel go!" Lancer yelled, starting to approach them.

"Fine! Alright!" Dash gripped the necklace with both hands and ripped the string in half. Then he dropped it onto Danny's lap. "Enjoy your necklace Fentina."

Danny could feel his anger rising. But if he took the necklace off his lap, he would surely be exposed. That didn't matter, though, because in a minute Danny was standing up and the necklace was on the ground. He didn't care that he had turned into Danny Phantom right in front of anyone. All he cared about was revenge.

"Dash! You've messed with me for the last time! Leave me alone!" Danny jabbed a grey finger into Dash's chest.

"Whoa, Fentina." Dash said nervously. He backed away from Danny, finally sitting like he was supposed to.

"Well, Daniel. This explains a lot of things." Lancer said quickly.

"Oh no." Danny whispered. He looked at both of his hands in disgust. Getting angry, he quickly shoved them into fists and wailed. This wail came because he wanted it to. It was the only way to get rid of his anger. "DASH!" he yelled in his wail.

He could feel himself weakening, and he fell to the floor on his knees. The last thing he remembered was laying on the floor before he totally blacked out.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Danny." a woman's voice said soothingly. "Wake-up, son. Danny?"

"Hmmm? Wha-?" Danny's eyes shot open, looking this way and that for the voice. He was sitting in a chair…in the counselor's office? "What happened? Why am I here? What's wrong?" questions flew out of him quickly.

"Relax, son. No one's going to hurt you." the woman said sweetly. "I'm Counselor-"

"Counselor Blake, I know." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Jeeze, what happened?"

"This necklace-" she threw it on the desk in front of him. "Was found at your feet. Would you explain to me what it does?"

"It…uh…keeps me happy?" he lied. He wasn't sure if he was a ghost or a kid right now, or even if anything had happened earlier.

"No, Danny, it doesn't. Just so you know, you are a ghost right now." Counselor Blake said sternly.

"I am?" Danny looked at his hands again, moving his fingers. "I can explain-"

"Please do." the counselor said quickly.

"I fell into my parents' ghost portal, and it did this to me?" Danny said quickly, trying to hide the question in his voice.

"You look like the twin of the ghost kid. Will you tell me why that is?" the counselor asked sternly.

"No?" Danny replied slowly. She could probably tell he was lying, but he really didn't care.

"Danny, look. I know you're lying, ok? Danny Fenton, you are Danny Phantom. No duh. Now stop playing dumb and tell me what's happened here!"

"I'm pretty sure you just told me." Danny said sarcastically. "Besides, it's just a dumb secret. Now everyone knows anyway. But I don't see why I need to be held here if I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't." the counselor said angrily. "Fine. Go. I don't care. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." Danny stood up. Just to make the counselor mad, he phased through the wall. But when he got to the hallway the bell rang. Everyone in the hall had seen him put the necklace back over his neck and be transformed into Danny Fenton. Danny gasped as everyone in the hall stared at him. If Dash wasn't going to get the word out, then Danny just did. "Oh no." Danny whispered. He had been under a lot of stress of late, but this was too much. Tears stung the backs of his eyes as he ran through the hall, not stopping until he was out the front door and halfway home.

Then he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, fell to his knees, buried his head in his hands and began to cry. He cried there for several minutes before feeling the strength to stand up. Even after he had started walking again, his head was still buried in his hands and he still cried silently. No one was coming after him, though. And he didn't care either. He only fell a few times before he stopped crying and looked at the world through swollen eyes.

The sign that was on his house was prominent against the beautiful blue morning sky. His heart skipped a beat as he decided what to do. Then he shrugged and pulled the necklace off. Danny ran as fast as he could into the side of his house, phasing through it at the last second. He didn't re-appear until he was in his room. Putting the necklace back on, he sat at the base of his bed and sat, wide-eyed for several hours. It almost seemed like he didn't blink the whole time.

Jazz found him rocking on the floor in his room at 3:30 after school. He was sitting alone in his room and chanting something. Walking into the room, she heard and saw what he was doing. He even scared her a little.

"Everyone knows. Everyone knows." Danny was rocking on the floor, his head between his hands. "My secret is out. Everybody knows."

**Yeah, you should've found it by now! Same old same old, if you like it, please leave a review! And if you think I need to improve somewhere, please tell me where!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Danny, I'm sure it's not that bad." Jazz was rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

Danny was shaking violently from head to toe. "Now what?" his teeth chattered. "Everyone in school knows about me!"

"Think of this as a building-"

"Jazz I swear, you pull that psychiatrist crud on me and I'll be sure everyone knows you're part ghost too." Danny said angrily.

"But I'm not?" Jazz replied curiously.

"Trust me, I can make myself look like a female ghost long enough to drag you down with me." Danny was still shaking violently. "And why can't I stop shaking!"

"You're having an anxiety attack. Just relax, little brother. This secret will have to pass sooner or later." Jazz comforted.

"It doesn't matter, Jazz." Danny cried anxiously. "Nothing matters now. I'm discovered."

"Don't talk like that!" Jazz hit him over the head lightly.

"Ow!" Danny rubbed the side of his head gently.

"Don't 'ow' me! You deserve it! Now just relax!" Jazz exclaimed. "That's it!" she whispered to herself, a light bulb going off in her head. "Danny, is it true that you've been stressed since this happened? Even a few minutes before?"

"Why?" Danny asked, confused.

"Because! Just answer the question!" Jazz exclaimed agitatedly.

"Yes! Alright? I've been super stressed!" Danny exclaimed indignantly. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes. This could be the answer!" Jazz stood up and started pacing. "Danny, what exactly happened?"

"Skulker through a ball at me, I thought it was a bomb so I caught it, and it blew light blue smoke all over me. The smoke just sorta made me lose control." Danny replied truthfully.

"Were you stressed about something earlier that day?" Jazz asked, stopping pacing to stare at him for a moment, then starting up again.

"Yeah. I thought I had failed a test in Biology. I knew dad would kill me if I did." Danny replied, thinking hard about that day.

"What if the reason your powers are malfunctioning is because you're stressed?" Jazz asked herself more than him.

"Why didn't I think of that? Maybe that's the answer!" Danny exclaimed happily, standing up. "One problem. If that's the answer, how am I ever going to get out of this? I can't just calm down!"

"But you will try it?" Jazz asked, trying to make sure she understood.

"Yes. I would try it if I knew I could relax!" Danny shook violently one final time before the shaking stated to slow.

"What do we have around here that could de-stress you?" Jazz asked, stopping completely and standing beside him.

"I know of one thing…but it'll make me more uncomfortable right away." Danny replied.

"Well then take me to it!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Alright. I'm goin'…wait a second." Danny looked down at himself. "I just have to take this thing off." he pulled the necklace over his head and flashed into Phantom. "Let me grab you." Danny wanted to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Just don't hurt me." Jazz closed her eyes. She felt Danny grab her shoulders. Then a weird feeling surged through her body. She was penetrable, and was flying down through the floor. Opening her eyes, she realized that Danny and herself were in the lab.

"We're here. There's something here that can help…but it's pretty risky." Danny admitted. "But it's worth it. Come on Jazz, tie me to this table." Danny sat down on a metal gurney and pointed to the straps.

"What? Why!" Jazz asked nervously, approaching him.

"Being tied down to this thing is very uncomfortable, but for some reason it always relaxed me. Now come on!" Danny exclaimed, laying down on it.

Jazz grimaced and walked over to him. She began to tie him down to the gurney, and soon he was sweating. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"It's just really uncomfortable." Danny said, sweat rolling down his closed eyes.

"I don't know-"

"Just keep it up Jazz! When I'm fully tied up, things should right themselves…if what you've said works." Danny opened his eyes painfully and smiled weakly at her.

Jazz looked away from his face and kept at her work. Soon the deed was done, and Danny was tied down to that horrid piece of metal.

"Ah…uh…" Danny gurgled. He was in immense discomfort, but it cleared his mind and relaxed it. Don't ask why, but the cold, harsh metal always found a way to clear his mind. Struggling a little, he heard Jazz gasp. That struck him in the heart, and he stopped.

"How much longer?" Jazz begged.

"I highly doubt that this-this is hurting-hurting you as much as it is-is me." Danny stuttered, not opening his eyes.

"Danny, why does this hurt you so?" Jazz asked curiously. Jack and Maddie were just arriving home.

"Kids! We're home!" Maddie called lovingly. She was on the level above the basement.

"I'm…not sure." Danny stuttered. "But it does. Don't-don't let them come down-down stairs." his eyes were closed, hard.

"I'm not leaving you." Jazz cried. "Let them come!"

"Kids?" Maddie called upstairs.

"Raaa, aah!" Danny screamed. The pain was getting at insane levels, but he knew he couldn't leave until he changed back. His mind was almost completely cleared. Only one thing remained…

"Jazz! What is going on here?" Maddie asked angrily, Jack right behind her.

"It wasn't-! But, no I-!"

"It wasn't-wasn't her. It's the only-only way I might turn-turn back." Danny said painfully.

"It works!" Jack exclaimed happily. "I knew that gurney was good!"

"Jack! What did you program it to do?" Maddie asked furiously.

"There's a poison designed to harm any ghost that gets trapped under its leather belts." Jack admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"When our son is a ghost? Smooth." Maddie rolled her eyes. "Get him out of there, Jazz!"

"No!" Danny exclaimed. "Let me stay-stay on he-here."

"Why?" Maddie asked, wanting to cry at her son's pain.

"Be-because-" Danny felt energy shoot through him. "RRRAAAHH!" he shot off the gurney, breaking the straps and landed on his knees on the floor. Hands pressed down hard, he hung his head. For some reason, the pain in his body was still there, but his mind was clear.

The familiar blue rings formed around his body and completed their task. Danny Fenton was back. And, as far as everyone knows, back to being in control.


	8. Chapter 8

"There's my boy!" Maddie hugged Danny tightly.

"Mom, let me go." Danny said, annoyed. He was still incredibly sore from what happened earlier. "I'm still sore."

"What could've possibly possessed you? Why would you inflict so much pain on yourself?" Maddie asked, letting him go.

"I don't know why, but every time I touch that dumb gurney my mind is cleared." Danny looked at his dad curiously. "What did you coat it with?"

"I have no idea. Some sort of ghost poison I invented. I'll have to make a note not to let you near the gurney anymore." Jack replied quietly.

"You're being incredibly quiet. Is everything alright?" Danny asked, looking at Jazz.

"What? Yeah, everything's fine. But there's still one problem. The whole school knows you're Danny Phantom!" Jazz exclaimed unhappily.

"Hey, it's my life. Let me deal with it." Danny smiled. Jazz hugged him tightly, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. "Hel-lo! In extreme pain here!"

"I don't care." Jazz hugged him tighter.

"Neither do I." Maddie hugged him from the back.

"Family hug, everyone!" Jack called, stretching his arms around the entire family. Danny was in the middle, an annoyed look on his face. It didn't hurt to bad, but it was still annoying.

"Oh come on, Danny. Feel the love." Jazz ruffled his hair.

"Fine." Danny looked up at everyone. He kissed his mom and sister on the cheek, and hugged his dad before phasing through the knot of people. "You forget that I can get out of anything I want." Danny smiled triumphantly, his arms crossed.

"Fine, Mr. Party-Pooper. Go to your room. I'm calling the school." Maddie shot back.

"What? Why?" Danny asked nervously.

"To tell them that what they saw were just side-effects of an experiment you had found your way into." Maddie smiled happily. "When you're an adult, you're allowed to lie." with that she started to walk up the steps.

"No, mom, wait." Danny called weakly.

"What's wrong, hon?" Maddie asked, stopping halfway up the steps.

"This is my secret, and I don't really want it to be a secret anymore. I've had it." Danny said strongly. "Don't call the school. This is my problem, and I'm going to deal with it."

"My little boy's a man now, Jack." Maddie said happily, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you sure we can't change your mind?" Jazz asked nicely.

"No. I'm through with living lies." Danny decided. "This'll be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but at least I won't be a liar."

"That's amazing, little brother. I don't know if I could do that." Jazz admitted happily.

Danny looked around the room and yawned. "I'm going to bed." and with that he went temporarily ghost and flew through the ceiling, straight to his room. Where he became human again and fell asleep.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam asked nervously as they approached the large Casper High doors.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Danny walked up the steps. "Casper High, here I come." with determination he walked into the school, only to be stopped a few feet away from his locker.

"Hey Phantom. Will you show us your ghost?" Kwan asked nicely.

"Sure." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second." Kwan looked around quickly. "Hey Dash, Valerie, Paulina! Get over here!" the three teens walked over happily and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Valerie asked, annoyed.

"He's gonna go ghost!" Kwan shook slightly, very excited.

"Go ghost?" Valerie asked suspiciously.

"Oh no." Danny whispered under his breath. Valerie was sure to hate him after he revealed himself.

"Come on, man! Show us the Phantom!" Kwan begged happily.

"Fine." Danny sighed and hung his head. "Goin' ghost." he said quietly. Light blue rings engulfed his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom. At that moment, his bottom half decided to become a ghost's tail instead of legs.

"You!" Valerie hissed. "How could you?"

"Valerie, I swear-" Danny was cut off.

"I trusted you! But you're him!" Valerie felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes. Soon the room was swimming. "I lost everything because of you!"

"I, no, it wasn't me! That dumb dog-"

"You better watch your back, Fenton. Because I just may be shootin' it!" Valerie said, venom in her voice. She stomped away from the group to her first class.

"Oye." Sam said anxiously.

"You got that right." Danny sighed, looking down angrily as his legs decided to re-appear. "Oh my gosh!" Danny yelled angrily, his arms thrust high into the air. His fingers started twitching as his anger caused him to lose control.

"Relax, Danny." Sam said soothingly, rubbing his shoulder.

Danny closed his eyes and hung his head, changing back into Fenton. "I'm sorry." he looked up at her.

"It's ok. Just don't go stressing yourself out." Sam smiled, kissing him on the cheek. A blush crawled up her face and she turned away, walking as quickly as she could to her first class.

Danny watched her go and smiled sweetly, rubbing his cheek gently. At that moment the bell rang and Danny ran as fast as he could to Lancer's.

"Ah, Mr. Phantom…er…Fenton. What brings you to my class so late?" Lancer asked, annoyed.

"You just called me Mr. Phantom." Danny said quietly, sitting down in his seat.

"That's beside the point."

"No, it isn't. Call me Danny or Daniel or anything else but Phantom!" Danny's fingers were clenched tightly into a fist.

"Relax man." Tucker said quietly from across the room.

"I'm trying." Danny whispered back. His anger level fell a little.

"Now, thanks to that little outburst, we will be having a pop quiz." Lancer smiled smartly. The whole class let out a groan and glared right at Danny as the tests were being passed out. Danny dug his head into his arm, which was resting on the top of his desk, and didn't look up again until he was sure every eye was off him. What kind of an idiot was he, being ok with everyone knowing his secret? Now, surely, he would never be normal again.

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken so long! Something...came up. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Unfortunately, it's very unexpected. But not totally random. Can't forget about certain things, now can we?**

Looking up from his desk silently, he noticed everyone was working on the test. Everyone was doing something except Mr. Lancer. He was staring back at Danny, a look of disbelief written all over his face. Danny's eyes caught Lancer's, and the two looked curiously at each other. Lancer sighed quietly and motioned for Danny to come up to the front of the room.

A worried look appeared on Danny's face, but he stood up anyway, trying to be as quiet as possible. That didn't stop people from staring, of course, but it did make him feel like less of a jerk.

"Daniel?" Lancer whispered softly. "Will you tell me something?"

"Sure." Danny whispered back quietly. His big blue eyes looked at Lancer nervously.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Lancer whispered. "How could you be the ghost boy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny hissed back quietly. "I am the ghost boy."

"I'm sorry to challenge you, Daniel. But I must admit that I don't believe you." Lancer looked at him, a gentle look on his face.

"Do you really want me to do this here?" Danny whispered impatiently.

"Everyone in the room will get a one hundred on the test." Lancer whispered back.

"Deal." Danny nodded. "Eh hem." he cleared his throat loudly, making everyone in the room stare up at him anxiously. "You all get a one hundred on the test. Now look up at me, and watch closely." Danny turned around, crossing his eyes to annoy Lancer. "As some of you know," he turned back around, facing the class. "My secret was brought into the light the other day. Yet some of you chose to call my bluff. Well, I'm here to say that it is no bluff! It is the truth! And Lancer here has decided to try to call my bluff! Well, no sir! Danny Phantom will not be called a liar!" Danny said with an heir of a professional. "Watch and learn."

He smiled and looked at the class, his eyes turning neon green. The mouths of the teens hung open, but Danny laughed at them. "Oh, there's more." he exclaimed happily. With one quick motion he was in the air, floating above the ground by several inches. "Not good enough?" the blue rings formed around his waist, traveling either up of down the length of his body. Danny Phantom was now in the building.

"Holy fudge!" Lancer exclaimed nervously. "Why, Daniel, I must say-"

"That I won? Now everyone! Listen closely! Pass those tests up front!" the whole room began doing what the ghost kid said. One by one, the tests made it to the front row. "Hand them here." Danny said, getting back down on the ground and walking to collect the papers. "Please enjoy the feature presentation." he said, pure cheese.

With a triumphant smile he threw the papers into the air. In an instant he had several freezing ghost beams flying from his hands and eyes. Every piece of paper was soon covered with ice. Danny turned his head back at Lancer. "Do you believe me now?" Lancer nodded, shock playing a key role in his mindlessness. "Good." Danny took in a deep breath and watched happily as the ghost rings replaced his ghost half with his human half. "That is all." he said, finally finishing the teacher speech.

Every eye was on him as he walked back to his seat. With a quiet plop he sat down, getting comfortable. Lancer stood up from his seat, still slightly in shock, and paced at the front of the room, looking back at Danny every so often.

"So, the ghost girl? She's your cousin?" Lancer looked up at Danny, waiting for a response. Danny rolled his eyes and nodded. Lancer looked down again, deep in thought. "And your parents know-" Danny nodded again. "So you really are-"

"YES! OK! YES! NOW CAN WE PLEASE JUST CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Sam exploded from the hall. She had been watching the entire time. Every eye turned towards her direction. A blush creeped up her pail face and she hurried quickly away.

"Sam?" Danny called, jumping out of his seat and trying to get to the door before she disappeared. But he had missed her. "Dang." he whispered, walking slowly back to his seat.

"Alright class, read chapters 6 and 7 tonight in your text books." Lancer said loudly. The bell rang at that moment, dismissing the students. "And don't forget about the chapter test at the end of the week!" Lancer called as the kids made their way out of the room. After they had all cleared out, Lancer looked around the empty classroom, his eyes falling on the single student left. "Daniel? What are you going here still?"

"Trying to understand." Danny's voice trailed off. He stood up and picked his books off the ground. "See ya tomorrow." and he left the room in silence.

..oo..00..oo..00..

_I should seriously reconsider this whole truth telling deal. _Danny thought to himself on a lonely walk home after school that day. _I can't do this. I shouldn't be doing this! Why would I do this?_ he kept bullying himself. _The worst decision ever made in Fenton history, and I made it!_

The cloudy sky threatened rain, but Danny didn't care. Nothing was going to make him move faster. Not after the way he was today. There was no need to act like that, but he did. Why did he? Because he was stupid! Nothing more than irresponsible and inexperienced! That's his secret and nobody needed to know about it! Danny shook his head, desperately trying to clear the thoughts from his mind.

The Fenton Works sign was in sight, which made him a little happier. At least he could hide away in his room for a while. But when he opened the door he saw his mother looking back at him. A huge grin was engulfing the lower part of her face.

"What if-?" she asked him happily.

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

Without another word from Maddie, Danny sighed and walked into the house. He didn't realize it, but she had something hidden behind her back.

"Come here, baby." she said, reaching out and pulling him in for a hug. He couldn't fight it, so he decided to go along with it. Out of nowhere, a bandanna flew down over his eyes, blocking his sight. He could feel his hands being tied up, but he had no idea why.

"Mom? What's happening? Why are you doing this?" Danny asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm not your mother." a voice whispered angrily. "I'm your worst nightmare."

**MWWWAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA Cliffy! **

**"JERK!"**

**"Whoa, ok. Just relax. The next chapter will be coming soon."**

**"It better be."**

**Oh, and if you didn't realize, my writer's block is now an imagination sparkler! I'm free! YESSIREE! I'm Free-ee-ee-ee! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**We now enter into the last chapter of this story. Enjoy, my friends, for there may no be a sequal.**

Through the darkness Danny was pushed. Being forced this way and that way, getting scratched and bruised. He tried to fight, too. Don't attempt to think he didn't. But each time he did, the ghost behind him would jab him with something. It never broke skin, but it definitely didn't feel good. They had been walking in silence for some time now, that is, until Danny stumbled over a rock, landing flat on his face.

"Get up." the ghost behind him hissed angrily.

"If I had arms." Danny shot back, attempting to get up with his arms tied behind his back. He managed to do it, a weird smile on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this." a ghost with a deep voice laughed. Danny felt his body being thrown onto something hard and cold.

"Where am I? Let me go!" Danny yelled anxiously, beginning to kick any which way he could.

"Restrain him." the ghost with the low voice said, annoyed.

"No!" Danny yelled, feeling something try to grab his feet. One at a time, his ankles were tied down to the hard metal.

"You fool! He can't be restrained with his arms behind his back! Untie him and restrain him completely!" the low-voiced ghost hissed.

The restraint around Danny's chest and arms became loose. He didn't have time to think before his back was slammed against the hard metal bed. Thick leather straps were tied tightly around his wrists, preventing him from lifting them off the bed at all. "What do you want with me? Show me who you are!" Danny demanded, the bandanna bothering his eyes.

"Why not?" the low-voiced ghost asked casually. "Go ahead. Free his eyes. All the more fun."

"Yes sir." a gravelly voice whispered a reply. "You think you're life is bad now, ghost boy, just imagine how much worse it'll get-"

"Shut up I say! You fool! I control you! You do not speak unless I allow it!" the low-voiced ghost yelled.

"AAAH!" the other ghost exclaimed, pain coursing through his ghost plasma.

"Ever defy me again, and you'll never lose your shock collar!" the low-voiced ghost hissed angrily.

"Wait a second…I know that voice." Danny said as the bandanna was removed from his eyes. "Skulker!"

"That's right, Welp. Take a look around. You'll never see this place again." Skulker laughed evilly, showing off the lab.

"My parents' lab! But why-"

"Not your parents' lab, dear boy. My lab."

"That's enough!" Skulker pressed a button, throwing the enslaved ghost to the ground in agony.

"Vlad?" Danny asked, shocked. "But how?"

"No need to ask, dear boy, for we will both suffer the same fate!" Plasmius said anxiously.

"I said shut up!" Skulker yelled angrily, sending another wave of electricity through the ghost's body. "And as for you-"

"I will get out of here! Just watch!" Danny exclaimed, the familiar rings forming around his body.

"Don't do it Danny!" Vlad warned, but it was to late.

Danny began screaming as the bed shocked him painfully.

"You stupid boy! Why wouldn't I have that bed covered in the same goo your father put on his gurney?" Skulker laughed evilly. "What nonsense could be trickling through your brain?"

"AHH!" Danny yelled, fighting through the pain.

"Change back, Danny!" Vlad begged. Without another word, Skulker hit him again, knocking him out.

"That's enough out of you." Skulker said angrily. He approached Danny, an evil grin on his face. "Ghost child, within a few minutes you will be mine."

"AHHHH!" Danny screamed, still trying to stay awake.

"If you had any brain at all, you would listen to Vlad over there. But seeing as how you don't-"

"I…AM…SMARTER THAN…YOU!" Danny exploded, changing back into Fenton almost instantly. "Whew." he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're still tied down, little ghost. You will never escape. I have you now." Skulker put a hand on Danny's chest. "Say one word, and these shocks will get worse." he threatened.

Danny looked at him curiously. "What shocks?"

"These!" Skulker yelled, electricity coursing through his metal glove, flowing into Danny's weak body.

Feeling the electricity wash through him was the most painful thing he had ever felt. With each passing second the pain seemed to increase. A thought sucked him deep within himself, only slightly hearing Skulker's laugh in the background.

"_Think, Fenton!"_ his subconscious yelled at him, pacing the floor. _"You have to escape!"_

"_But I don't know how!" _Danny fought with his other self. _"Tell me how!" _

"_What do you think I'm trying to do? I can't think with all this electricity!" _his subconscious yelled anxiously.

"_What electricity?"_ Danny asked.

His subconscious got a wicked smile on its face. _"You can't feel it, can you?"_

"_What? There is no electricity." _Danny fought back. He walked over to the other him and glared into his eyes.

"_Say that again for me, will you?" _his subconscious asked hopefully.

"_There is no electricity?" _he took three steps, backing away from his other half.

"_Yes, dear boy! That's it! Those words help me think! You've done it!" _the other said happily. _"Now here's what we need to do. First, get out of here. Second, use your mind to shoot out a twin. Make sure that twin knows how to fight. You will be harmed, but only as the clone is leaving your body. Once it is outside your body, it will fight Skulker. Third, tell the clone to break you out. Last, get you and fruit loop's butt out of here!"_ Danny stared at his subconscious, as if waiting for something. _"Well? GO!" _

"_Oh, right! Sorry!"_ Danny said quickly. Opening his eyes again, he saw Skulker still shocking his chest. "Get off of me!" he yelled angrily.

"Or what? You'll glare at me?" Skulker laughed evilly. "Yeah right."

"Or…this!" Danny took in a deep breath. Pain started to form everywhere as the ghost clone was detected. It got worse and worse until he saw it leaving his side. Taking in a deep breath, he sighed, happy that the ordeal was over.

"What the?" Skulker asked, being knocked to the ground by an angry pair of white boots.

"Miss me?" Danny Half called angrily, punching Skulker as soon as the metal ghost stood up.

"Ow!" Skulker yelled, flying backwards from the hardness of the hit. He slammed against the wall, imprinting it with his figure. "YOU!" he yelled, standing up and shooting at the clone.

"Oh, I'm Skulker! I'm the ghost zone's best hunter! But I can't even capture a 14-year-old!" Danny Half impersonated Skulker terribly.

"I am the best! And I will capture you!" out of his wrist a green net flew, grabbing Half's leg.

"Augh!" Half yelled, shooting ecto-ray right into Skulker's face.

"Oh fudge." Skulker whispered as Half's ecto-ray splattered all over his face.

"Freeze him!" Danny called from the gurney. "NOW!"

"I am!" Half exclaimed, sending a ray of blue from his eyes.

"N-" Skulker started, putting his arms up to cover his face. It didn't matter, though, because the ice had engulfed him, making him into a Skulker-cicle once more.

"Time to take out the-"

"Half! Get over here and untie me!" Danny begged as the ghost began to talk.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses boy!" Half took his time to walk over to Danny. He tried to touch the straps, but quickly pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked anxiously.

"It shocked me." Half complained.

"Oh that's right." Danny whimpered angrily. "Turn human, then untie me!"

"Oh…ok!" Half smiled retardedly as the rings turned him into Danny Fenton number two. This time, when he touched the straps, they didn't hurt him. So he worked at them for a few seconds before managing to pull the first one off. Then he walked over to the other side and managed to get the other wrist restraint off. "There you go!" he laughed happily.

"Thanks." Danny sat up, rubbing his one wrist gently. _Half, return._ he commanded.

"Bye Danny." Half waved as he was sucked back into Danny's body.

"Man, I can't help but like those clones." Danny whispered. They always were so nice. But of course, they were him. Let's just hope one didn't turn evil on him…or anything. Danny bent down, pulling off the ankle restraints viciously. When they were off, he jumped off the gurney and ran over to Vlad, who lay weakly on the floor. "Vlad?" he asked gently.

"Daniel?" Vlad opened a weak eye. "Get the…key." he whispered.

"The key?" Danny asked gently. "Where is it?"

"On…the…hook." Vlad pointed with a weak finger to the other side of the lab. Danny stood up and walked over, looking at the many keys.

"But which one-" Danny started, studying the keys. "No duh!" he hit himself on the forehead. He picked the key with the ghost skull on it and took it back over to Vlad. "Where's it go?" he asked gently.

"In…the…collar." Vlad sighed, closing his eyes again.

Danny looked all over, eventually finding the key hole. Very gently, he pushed the key in and turned it ever-so-gently. With a loud snap, the collar opened, releasing Vlad from its clutches.

"Thank you, dear boy." Vlad changed back into his human half and laid beaten on the floor.

"Vlad?" Danny asked gently. "Get up, won't you?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel. But I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Vlad whispered in a gravelly voice. "Please, don't forget your Uncle Vlad?"

"I won't forget him because he isn't dying." Danny said sternly. But he was wrong, Vlad's wounds were to extensive. Danny could see the last breath the other halfa breathed. It sent chills down Danny's spine, and tears began swimming in his eyes. "No!" Danny whispered, falling down on his knees beside Vlad's body. "NO!" he screamed loudly.

"Time out!" Clockwork appeared, pausing the scene. "Well, look at what we have here. A frozen Skulker, a sad Fenton, and a dead Vlad. Oh that simply won't do!" he waved his staff around until the room became filled with smoke. "Time in!" he yelled, clearing the smoke and disappearing.

"It's such a warm day!" Tucker exclaimed happily, basking in the sun as he, Danny, and Sam walked home from school.

"I know." Sam said angrily. "Don't remind me."

"Oh come on, Sam. It's almost summer. Can't you just enjoy it?" Danny asked, laughing at her face.

Clockwork sat up in a tree on a branch. He looked down and watched as Skulker approached them. Without a second thought, Clockwork sent a wave of smoke to Skulker, making the metallic ghost lose his memory.

"What am I doing here?" he asked curiously, looking around. "I'd better get back to the ghost zone." he said, pressing a button on his wrist and disappearing.

"My work here is done." Clockwork smiled, disappearing happily.

"So, you guys wanna go to the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked as the group passed the tree.

"Sounds good!" Danny laughed happily.

"Oh great. An over-heated eatery where-"

"There's air conditioning." Tucker teased Sam.

"Oh! Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's go!" Sam exclaimed, running as fast as she could ahead of them.

"Sam!" Danny and Tucker yelled at the same time.

"Wait up!" Danny called, running after her.

"Now this is the way it should be." Clockwork's head appeared from a small little portal. "Be thankful, young ghost, that you have no memory of what you have just gone through." and with that, all of the future was erased. And Clockwork made sure that Skulker never remembered to attack Danny with that bomb again.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you liked the story! It's now over and done! Will I make a sequal? Maybe...**

**Ha! Ok, please review! And if you liked it, put it somewhere you can access it! I'm finally done with this story! Now onto the next! :D**

**~BeingGirl**


End file.
